To Boldly Go Back
by MagicSwede1965
Summary: Two 'Star Trek' fans have to come up with a solution to a world of problems. Follows 'Consortium of the Immortals'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _The Romulans in this story are modeled after_ Star Trek _author Diane Duane's vision of these mysterious _Trek _villains; her first two books involving them were written in the 1980s before the TV series decided to develop them differently. However, I much prefer Ms. Duane's Rihannsu. I feel she brings them to far more vivid life, making them utterly fascinating and giving them detailed history, culture, and even language. And I simply love those gorgeous, exotic names! For more information on Diane Duane's Rihannsu, pick up her 1987 novel_ The Romulan Way, _written with her husband Peter Morwood. As for me…the customary thanks go to my readers and especially my reviewers. Sorry for the wait…it's very hard to write good_ Trek _and I gave it the best shot I could!

* * *

_§ § § -- May 2, 1997

"Did you finally get a chance to see _Insurrection_, Kylie?" Lauren McCormick Knight asked of her Australian friend, slouching in her chair with the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, after forever!" Kylie Garrison Rainsford said with a laugh. "I really enjoyed it; it had quite the sense of humor, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh," Lauren said, chuckling. "But you know, it made me wonder. Again."

Kylie sounded solemn. "Me too. Every time I hear a reference to any of the characters, it makes me wonder. Y'don't suppose we could finally try to find out…?"

"You mean…go back and find them again?" Lauren asked, sitting up.

"Right. I've been thinking about it for a couple years actually. After all, you never did stop wondering what happened to Arzi. We've been writing letters for what…?"

"Fifteen years," Lauren said with awe. "Kylie, I think you're overdue to make a trip back here. I'll call the main house and ask. The sooner we put in for it, the better. I know Mr. Roarke accepts only written requests, though, and he's gonna want both our signatures. Why don't you write out the request for both of us and sign it, overnight it to me here, and then I'll sign it and give it to him so it's official?"

"Got it," Kylie mumbled, obviously writing it down. "Will do. Look for it tomorrow morning, and then let me know what they say. Heck, even if he tells us no, Drew and I can still use a holiday. I'll start making flight arrangements, and you keep me posted."

"You bet!" Lauren said enthusiastically, and when they'd concluded their call, she punched out the number for the main house, her excitement already building.

§ § § -- May 10, 1997

Leslie was very surprised at the plane dock that spring Saturday morning when Roarke let out a soft laugh at the emergence of a couple holding hands. "She is every bit as enthusiastic as her letter sounded," he remarked.

"Who is she, and what did her letter say?" Leslie asked when he didn't volunteer any more information. "Really, Father, I shouldn't have to ask that. I still haven't developed the ability to read your mind."

Roarke looked at her with mock surprise. "Haven't you? I beg your pardon, my dear daughter." She rolled her eyes, and this time he laughed aloud. "Very well. The couple are Drew and Kylie Rainsford, from a suburb of Canberra in Australia. The fantasy is that of Mrs. Rainsford, but she is sharing it with someone else who, like her, is an avid _Star Trek _fan."

"Wait a minute! Isn't that Lauren's Australian pen pal?" Leslie exclaimed. "They met during that fantasy I gave Lauren for her seventeenth birthday. You mean they want to go back and visit the _Star Trek_ universe again?"

"And you said you couldn't read minds," Roarke said, at which she threw her hands in the air. With another laugh, he went on: "Yes, Mrs. Rainsford and your friend Lauren both wish to return, so that they can discover the fates of the friends they met during their first trip there." He frowned. "But fifteen years will have passed for those characters as well, and as we all know, a great deal can change in fifteen years. This time they may find themselves in more danger than they could possibly dream up."

"Oh, I think they can dream up plenty," Leslie remarked.

"Clearly not as much as you might believe, or they might have thought twice about requesting this fantasy," riposted Roarke. And with that, he accepted his glass and raised it in the weekly toast, while Leslie took in the anticipatory expression of Kylie Rainsford and the dubious one of her husband. _Looks like Father isn't the only one with an ominous outlook on the situation. I wonder how Brian feels about Lauren doing it?_

‡ ‡ ‡

A little more than an hour later, at the main house, she found out. Brian Knight and Drew Rainsford were both reluctant to let their wives go through with their fantasy, and made it very plain to Roarke within the first sixty seconds of walking in the door with Kylie and Lauren. "I'm going to state for the record that I'm allowing Lauren to do this only under extreme duress," Brian said flatly to Roarke.

"The same goes for me," said Drew Rainsford in a broad Australian accent. "I don't like this one bit, and I've told Kylie countless times that I don't, but she's not listening. So Brian and I thought we'd lodge official protests."

"You may protest as much as you like," Roarke said, "but with all due respect, the fact remains that the decision is that of your respective wives, not the two of you."

"You see?" Kylie said, giving Drew a hard look. "I told you before: either you let us go, or you come along with us—but you're not stopping us."

Lauren turned to Brian and took his hands in hers. "Come on, Bri, it's not as bad as you think. Kylie and I've both seen every _Trek_ movie and TV episode there is. It's not like we're a couple of greenhorns or anything."

Brian let out a gusty sigh. "Well, Mr. Roarke, since I can't stop Lauren from going through with this foolhardiness, at least let me make a request. Don't, for crying out loud, don't put them in a situation where they have to be in the security division!"

Everyone laughed, and Roarke nodded. "I believe I can accommodate that request at least," he said humorously. "As a matter of fact, Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Rainsford, you are to pose as ambassadors to a world trying to apply for membership in the United Federation of Planets. I have it on good authority that you will be traveling to said planet aboard the _U.S.S. Excelsior_, captained by Hikaru Sulu, and that one of your acquaintances from your first journey is a member of his medical staff. Unfortunately, that is all the information I was able to obtain; you will have to go from there."

"Captain Sulu's _Excelsior_?" Lauren exclaimed. "That's great! When can we start?"

"Now, if you prefer," Roarke replied warmly.

Brian and Drew looked at each other in alarm, and Lauren and Kylie exchanged weary, knowing looks behind the men's backs. Leslie, standing nearby, shared in their grins. Drew sighed heavily, and Brian said with resignation, "I guess that means you're gonna tell us to get out there and enjoy ourselves."

"Take Drew out on a fishing excursion in the _Jenny_," Lauren suggested, referring to hers and Brian's private sailboat. It was named after Brian's sister, because he had met Lauren while he was Jenny's guest on a trip to the island that she'd won on a game show. "You can have a great time out there, do all the angling and man-talk you like, and not have to worry about us girls intruding."

"Sure, we'll just worry about you getting killed instead," Drew said dryly.

Leslie grinned. "Guys," she said, "don't make too much out of this. I think you're giving Lauren and Kylie less credit for intelligence than they're due."

"Thanks, Leslie," Lauren said with real gratitude.

"Yeah," Kylie agreed. "I think you summed up what we've wasted hundreds of words trying to tell these space-brains for the last week."

The men shot each other hopeless looks; Roarke carefully hid his amusement, though it still gleamed from his dark eyes. "I suspect you gentlemen would prefer to be present for your wives' departure, but once they are gone, you would do well to follow Mrs. Knight's advice. You're on vacation, Mr. Rainsford, and it would be a shame to waste it."

Drew shrugged and said, "Well, you have a point there, Mr. Roarke, I'll admit to that. Okay, then, you might as well lead on. Kylie, love, keep your hide whole, got it?"

"If I come back with a paper cut, are you going to sue?" Kylie shot back, evoking a burst of laughter from everyone, even Drew and Brian. "Calm down, Drew, and have a little faith in me. I think it'd help knowing you had that." She turned to Roarke and Leslie. "I'm ready if Lauren is."

Lauren pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed Brian. "See you tomorrow evening, honey. Have a great time—we plan on having one." Brian shrugged in response, and she nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Roarke came out from behind the desk and led her, Kylie and Leslie to the time-travel room; opening the door, he allowed them to precede him inside, giving a quick reassuring nod to Brian and Drew before going in and closing it. "As you can see, ladies, your clothing awaits you there on those chairs, along with the accoutrements required of the time period you are entering. Once you have changed—"

Kylie interrupted. "I just thought of something…oh, excuse me, Mr. Roarke. But I was just considering. Would it be possible for me to be an alien? I got phasered last time, and it just occurred to me that our friends saw it happen. They'll wonder how I happen to be among the living this time around."

Roarke raised one eyebrow, and Leslie stared at her. "You just now thought of it?"

Kylie looked sheepish. "I guess I was too excited to think much about it before."

"So it would appear," Roarke remarked dryly. "Unfortunately, since all the preparations have been made and you are on the verge of embarking upon your fantasy, I can do nothing at this late date to accommodate you. I'm afraid you'll need to rely on yourselves to find a solution to the dilemma."

"Maybe they won't remember," Lauren said. "It's been fifteen years."

Leslie eyed her. "You can't be serious. Would you ever forget it if you saw someone shot out of existence right before your eyes?"

"Okay, so much for that," Lauren mumbled. "Geez, I don't know, Kylie…you could always go in under an assumed name, and let everyone think you're a dead ringer for yourself. My mother always said everybody's got a double somewhere."

Kylie looked very doubtful, but shrugged and let it pass. "Well, I can't think of anything better." She and Lauren, red-faced and a touch contrite, peered at Roarke. "Sorry, Mr. Roarke, we didn't mean to throw a spanner into the works."

Roarke only smiled faintly. "If you ladies are otherwise ready…" They nodded, and he gestured at the chairs. "As I was saying earlier, once you have changed your clothing, turn out the lights and wait. As soon as you begin to see stars, walk towards that wall." He indicated the wall opposite the door that led back into the study.

"Towards it, or through it?" Kylie asked.

Roarke didn't deign to answer that. "Good luck, ladies." He gestured at Leslie, who started for the door.

Lauren blurted, "Hey, Leslie, are you going to be checking up on us somewhere down the line, like you did with me last time?"

"I might," Leslie said, giving Lauren a strange look. "Do you want to do this or not? I mean, it's starting to look like you two are stalling."

Lauren and Kylie looked at each other, then grabbed up the waiting clothing and began yanking off their shoes and socks. Roarke and Leslie grinned at each other and exited the room, leaving the two pen pals to their own devices.

Once they'd changed, Lauren gave Kylie a thumbs-up and bounded across the room to the door they'd come through, hand on the light switch. "Ready?"

"Now or never," said Kylie. Lauren flicked the switch downward with one finger, plunging them both into unrelieved pitch darkness. Both stood still for several long seconds; then little points of light began popping into view all around them. "Lauren, you there?"

"Right here," Lauren said. "I can see your silhouette now. Let's go—Mr. Roarke said to walk toward the wall."


	2. Chapter 2

§ § § -- sometime in 2297

The two friends stepped forward, hesitantly at first, then with increasing confidence and anticipation as they perceived themselves moving forward through a vast field of stars. They heard the sounds of their footfalls change from a muted thump on the carpet in the time-travel room to the echoes of soles off a tiled corridor floor. Rounding a bend, they came upon a softly lit passageway with one wall constructed entirely of transparent aluminum, yielding a spectacular stellar view that arrested them both and made them gape.

"Are you sure you two have been in space?" asked an amused voice from behind them, and they both started and turned to behold a grinning lieutenant. Kylie squinted at him and then seemed to recognize him.

"What're you doing here?" she demanded. "I thought you'd been drummed out of the service, after all the trouble you caused on the way to Spirit."

"Fifteen years changes people," the lieutenant said. "And you know, you look exactly like someone I knew from that experiment. An Aussie who got phasered by some renegade Clanimid."

Kylie bit her lip and looked at Lauren, who tipped her head aslant and peered at the lieutenant. "You think so? And who are you, anyway?"

"Lt. Scott Halloran," the man told her. "Don't tell me. Kylie came back from the dead, is that it?"

"Yup," said Lauren, just to see his reaction.

Halloran eyed her, studied Kylie, then shrugged. "Okay, I'll buy it," he said offhandedly. "Weirder things than resurrection have happened in this crazy universe. I mean, geez, it even happened to Captain Spock. Welcome back to the land of the living, Kylie Garrison." He stuck out a hand, and Kylie shook it.

"Thanks, mate," Kylie said cheerfully. "You wouldn't happen to know a good restaurant around here, would you?"

Halloran considered this, but before he could say anything Lauren asked in surprise, "Didn't you have breakfast on the plane?" At Halloran's odd look and Kylie's urgent stare, she hastily added, "I mean, the shuttle?"

"Since when do military shuttles serve breakfast?" Halloran hooted derisively. "You two might be ambassadors, but that doesn't mean you rate breakfast. Listen, go on down the corridor about a hundred meters or so, and you'll come out into the common area. Just wing it from there. They have about ten different restaurants, and you can get food from any planet from Earth to Qo'noS to Andor to Vulcan. There's even a Romulan restaurant. Go figure that!" He grinned. "Gotta blast off, ladies. Good luck with the negotiations." He strode away from them before they could ask him what he meant.

"We didn't think to ask Mr. Roarke who we should see about what our assignment is," Lauren realized. "I guess our only choice is to go off to the food court and at least get something to eat."

"Do we have any money?" Kylie asked.

Lauren frowned, then began to search the pockets of the cape that was part of her twenty-third-century costume. Kylie did the same, and to their mutual relief they came up with small bags containing ID cards, credit chits and even a number of coins that looked nothing like the ones they were used to dealing with. "Okay, we're equipped for this much at least. Let's go see what they've got for exotic cuisine."

"I always did want to try Romulan food," Kylie admitted, strolling alongside Lauren on the way down the corridor. "Suppose we stop in there and see what's on the menu?"

Lauren agreed, and a few minutes later they located the Romulan restaurant and paused in front of the window to peruse the English-language menu posted therein. _"Hlai-vnau!_ The import duty on that must be tremendous!" Kylie marveled.

"I bet the import duty on everything here is tremendous," Lauren said. "If we go in, we might be able to get some help with the menu. I'm not so sure I want to go for game for my first meal of the day."

"There you two are!" someone exclaimed then. A hand landed heavily on each woman's shoulder and they both peered at the person hailing them. "I knew there was going to be a breakdown in communications when that damn shuttle came in late. I'm Jaunalinn Andresso, lieutenant junior grade aboard the _Excelsior_. Originally from Alpha Centaurus, but so itchy to get off-planet that I went into xenolinguistic studies. That's where I'm posted on board. Ambassadors Garrison and McCormick, then?"

Lauren and Kylie nodded and shook hands with the cheerful young woman. "Just call us Lauren and Kylie," Lauren suggested. "We're going to be formal enough when we get to our destination."

"True. Then call me Jaunalinn…or just Jauna, that's what my friends call me." She started away, then paused and took a good look at their immediate surroundings. "You're kidding. You two were planning to eat here?"

"Just for laughs," Kylie said.

Jauna shook her head. "Romulans don't eat breakfast as we know it," she told them kindly. "They tend to have a lot of fowl and stuff, and it's my understanding they have edible lizards. Not exactly my favorite breakfast fare. If you can wait till we get on board, you can fill up in the mess hall and then I'll show you your quarters."

Lauren and Kylie trailed Jauna as she wove expertly through the throngs of beings in the common area, barely managing to keep up. By the time they were finally boarding the starship, both were breathing a little hard and trying not to let it show. But Jauna grinned at them with understanding. "My mother always told me I'm too hyper," she said, and Kylie and Lauren both laughed. "There's still an hour before the briefing, so you can take your time eating and rest up a little bit. Captain Sulu will be there and so will the members of the landing party. That's when we're all going to find out just what this top-secret mission's really all about." She beckoned at them and led them down a couple of corridors to a turbolift, which took them down a few decks before spilling them out directly across from the open doors of what was clearly the mess.

"Military jargon," Lauren said, shaking her head as they followed Jauna in. "They call this the mess, but as far as I'm concerned it's anything but. I say it's a cafeteria."

"Call it what you want," Kylie said, "so long as we can eat. I'm starving."

Jauna laughed and extended her hand in the direction of the food slots. "Have at it. Be back in an hour or so. Bon appetit." She exited the room, and Lauren and Kylie made their choices, found a table and dug in.

In the midst of their meal, three members of the medical staff entered, two of them arguing loudly over something, the third stoically silent. "I'm telling you, it was _loganberry_ tea!" one snapped. "Tell him, T'Rala, before I have to beat it into him."

"That would be an extreme reaction," said the stoic one calmly, "not to mention highly counterproductive. Perhaps you should begin by ordering a cup of each type and sampling it before you continue this illogical discussion." She moved serenely across the room while her companions stared after her.

Lauren and Kylie grinned at each other, then both turned to watch T'Rala make her choices. As soon as the Vulcan turned back from the food slots, they both stuck their hands in the air and waved madly at her. T'Rala stopped for a moment to look at them more closely, then approached, her black eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"We were not informed that the ambassadors would be you two," she observed, taking a seat at Lauren and Kylie's table. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks, T'Rala. It sure is good to see you," Kylie said cheerfully.

T'Rala gave a nod of acknowledgement. "I find it particularly gratifying to see you, Ambassador Garrison, since there were several witnesses to your unfortunate demise by phaser…myself included."

Kylie reddened. "Well, uh…the damage wasn't as bad as it looked," she said weakly.

T'Rala stared at her in silence, her face blank but her eyes widening just enough for Kylie and Lauren to notice. "Perhaps there will be time for suitable explanations later," the Vulcan finally said. "Has either of you any knowledge of your assignment?"

"It's as mysterious to us as it is to you," Lauren said. "Jaunalinn Andresso brought us here and said it was top-secret, so I guess everyone's in the dark."

T'Rala nodded again. "So it appears." She speared some of the salad in her bowl and took a mouthful.

"Do you have any idea about Arzi and Inriya?" Lauren asked, a little anxious.

T'Rala thought this over, chewing and swallowing before she replied. "Nothing has been heard from them since the experiment fifteen years ago, to my knowledge," she said. "I am aware that, after Ms. Garrison's…indisposition and your departure, they developed a very strong friendship. But I did not remain in touch with them when the experiment ended."

"Oh," Lauren said, her eyebrows trying to meet her hairline. "Indisposition"? She had forgotten that Vulcans were as capable of irony as anyone else! She glanced across at Kylie and saw her friend trying to hide a wide grin behind her hand.

Jauna came back with excellent timing as they were finishing their meal, talking a little with T'Rala here and there. The Vulcan girl they remembered had gone on to become an excellent healer and was now senior nurse under Dr. Christine Chapel, who headed Capt. Sulu's medical staff. When Jauna saw who their tablemate was, she smiled. "Good morning, T'Rala," she said. "Good that you're here—you're to come to the briefing."

T'Rala's eyebrows lifted in her only expression of curiosity, and perhaps a trace of surprise. "Indeed! Might you know who else is to be there?"

Jauna shrugged. "No idea. I can't figure out what's so sensitive about this mission. Let's go find out."

In the briefing room they found Dr. Chapel and Commander Pavel Chekov already in attendance, along with two security sub-heads. "Redshirts," Kylie whispered in Lauren's ear. "A sure sign of impending death." Lauren choked down a giggle, and they all took seats at the table.

Sulu looked around the group. "Let me introduce our ambassadors, Ms. Lauren McCormick and Ms. Kylie Garrison. Ladies, I'm Captain Hikaru Sulu; this is my executive officer, Pavel Chekov. Next to him we have Dr. Christine Chapel, head of the medical staff; Lieutenant Commander T'Rala, senior nurse; Lt. j.g. Jaunalinn Andresso of Linguistics next to you, Ms. McCormick. Beside Ms. Garrison we have Security Chiefs Tirio Omiosiro and Juan Ernesto de Hermosa y Rivera. Welcome aboard." His staff echoed him with smiles, except in T'Rala's case. Kylie and Lauren, both intimately familiar with all the television series, immediately recognized Tirio Omiosiro as a native Catullan.

"We appreciate your welcome," Lauren said. "I hate to sound blunt and abrupt, but I've been given to understand that the situation's urgent, so maybe we should get to the business at hand, Captain."

"Right." Sulu cleared his throat and surveyed the group. "You're all going to be needed in some capacity on this mission. We're heading to the Clanim system." Kylie and Lauren sat up and looked at each other in disbelief, then at T'Rala, who merely raised one eyebrow just a fraction. Sulu noticed. "You're familiar with it?"

"We once knew someone from there," Kylie said. "Sorry to interrupt, Captain."

"Not at all. In fact, that could be useful," Sulu said. "The government on the ruling world, Clanim I, was recently overthrown. It was never entirely stable to begin with; but now it essentially doesn't exist at all. What little news we've had from the planet indicates that one person has placed himself, or herself, in the position of Supreme Ruler—someone named Groh'ar'zent'sen." He scowled. "Clanimid names being what they are, and the Clanimid people being who they are, there's no way to determine even whether we're dealing with a male or a female here. It's understood, though, that in the wake of the government's overthrow, Clanim II—once the subservient world—has started demanding basic rights for its population, and is withholding badly needed food from Clanim I. So there's the threat of imminent famine unless something's worked out quickly and trade is resumed.

"Then there's the matter of a strange disease that's broken out in a couple of cities, and that's why you're going, Christine and T'Rala. You're the best we have. We need to find out its origins and how to stop it." Sulu took a breath, glanced at a grim-faced Chekov, and finally continued, "Lastly, and maybe most seriously, the Romulans have already found out how vulnerable the system is, so you're going to have to deal with them when we get there. The Clanimids still have a long way to go before they're eligible for Federation membership, but we certainly aren't about to let the Romulans run off with those two planets. For one thing, the Clanim system is deep enough into Federation space that if they cede themselves, the Romulans will have increased their territory by an alarming amount. They'd get a rich new source of food, since Clanim II is the breadbasket in the system and produces nearly every edible consumed on both planets." He studied Lauren and Kylie in turn, and the two friends tried not to squirm. "Since you ladies say you once knew someone from the system, can you add any more information to what we have?"

"Probably not," Lauren said, sighing. "I seem to remember that about fifteen years ago, the Klingons came in looking to take over the system. I take it that attempt wasn't successful."

"The natives wouldn't fight," said de Hermosa. "I was on the ship that was dispatched to handle the problem. The Lesser Clanimids, the ones on the second planet, were too busy trying to stay alive to pay any attention to the Klingon threat; and the ruling class on Clanim I—the Greater Clanimids—were too spoiled and self-indulgent to bother to stand up for themselves. What it boiled down to was, the Klingons gave up out of sheer boredom. They weren't interested in a people who refused to fight."

Quiet laughter ran around the table and heads nodded. "That sounds like Klingons," Kylie agreed. "I guess no one has any clue why the sudden explosion of anarchy on Clanim I, then. The way we heard it, the Greater Clanimids treated the Lessers as their slaves and made sure they could never really raise their standard of living. You either scratched out an existence as a merchant or a farmer on Clanim II, or gave yourself up in servitude to a Greater Clanimid. If the governmental overthrow was a recent thing, then I doubt much progress has been made since the Clanim system last made the news services."

"Maybe the so-called 'Supreme Ruler' was just biding time, waiting for exactly the right moment to strike," Omiosiro said.

"We won't know till we get there," Chapel observed, glancing at Sulu. "If that's everything, Captain, then I suggest we get there post-haste."

"Suggestion taken," Sulu said with a faint grin. "You'll be notified when we've arrived in the Clanim system. Dismissed, all."


	3. Chapter 3

§ § § -- sometime in 2297

Their first sight of the Clanim system was something of a surprise for Lauren and Kylie. The second planet was a little larger than the first and seemed more attractive from space, with its golden-green land masses, cobalt seas and tiny white ice caps. Clanim I, on the other hand, had perceptibly less green; from close orbit, they could see that air pollution had sifted all the way into the upper layers of the atmosphere. On both planets they could see the approaching curve of night on the far eastern sides, and along this curve on Clanim I were strung the countless crowded lights of bloated cities.

Tuvok, the dark-skinned Vulcan who was Sulu's science officer, reported in his even, modulated voice. "Clanim I is highly overcrowded and suffers from a large pollution content that has penetrated nearly the entire atmosphere," he said. "The only uninhabited areas are the polar ice caps and one small desert in the middle of the southeastern continent; and the population has already begun to encroach upon the desert's outer edges. Clanim I is slightly smaller than Earth, with a diameter of 11,166.46 kilometers. In contrast, Clanim II is sparsely populated, with a population approximately one-third that of its sister planet, and has a diameter of 13,762.099 kilometers. The pollution content of its atmosphere is negligible; there are only four major cities, one per continental landmass, and most of the planet is given over to farmland."

"We dare not hope that the governmental seat happens to be on Clanim II, I assume," Kylie remarked in a dry voice.

Tuvok, ignoring her humor, confirmed this. "You will be beaming down to the city of Gyvn'q'yv'mas'vet'y, located on the southwestern edge of the northern continent," he said, glancing at the viewscreen. "I will indicate its location onscreen." He touched a couple of buttons, and a red dot blinked at them from a small fat peninsula that curved out of the northern landmass on Clanim I. The continent in question was irregularly shaped, with a great deal of jagged coastline primarily on the western and southern edges before smoothing out into an unnaturally round and graceful curve all the way up the eastern coast.

"What's the story behind that straight coastline?" Lauren asked. "That must have been engineered—something like the Dutch creating arable land out of former seabeds."

"Somewhat," said Tuvok. "The same methods are in use here. The last government recognized the overcrowding factor and began to reclaim land from the sea along the eastern coast in order to provide more living space. At the same time they hoped for an aesthetically attractive aspect, resulting in what we see before us."

"I wonder if the so-called Supreme Ruler is going to keep that up," Kylie said.

"Well, Ms. Garrison, we'll beam you down and you can find out for us," Sulu offered with a grin. Lauren and Kylie laughed, and he gestured at Chekov. "Commander, if you'd do the honor of escorting the ladies to the transporter room, I'll send out word for the landing party to meet you there for beamdown. We won't notify Andresso yet; if the ambassadors need her for any reason, they can let us know and we'll send her down then."

Chekov got up while Kylie and Lauren glanced at each other, nervous and excited at the same time. In their first visit they had never had the chance to beam anywhere, and the prospect put stunt helicopters in their stomachs. Chekov saw the look they exchanged and peered at them with interest as they descended in the turbolift. "Vorried about the transporter?" he asked, sounding indulgent.

"We're just not very experienced with it," Lauren understated.

"It's not so bad," Chekov said, a grin beginning to split his still-boyish-looking face. "I remember only vun person who complained about it, but he still used it."

"Dr. McCoy," Lauren and Kylie said together and began to laugh.

Chekov looked very surprised. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Kylie managed to control her amusement first. "He's got quite a reputation," she told him. "The, uh, media tends to report just about everything regarding him and Captains Kirk and Spock, see…not to mention the rest of the original _Enterprise_ crew."

Chekov rolled his eyes. "The curse of fame," he declaimed, setting off both women in helpless laughter. "Ah, for sveet anonymity. Vhy do you think I so rarely go back to Earth? I cannot stand the autograph hunters." He grinned broadly at their merriment. "I believe you must get some laughs from it. It is the only vay to cope vith it sometimes. Here ve are." The lift stopped and the door shushed open, and Chekov led the way to the transporter room.

They were all still chuckling when they entered, catching the attention of T'Rala and Dr. Chapel, who had already arrived. "What's so funny?" Christine asked.

"Just a little joke," Chekov assured her, outfitting Kylie and Lauren with communications devices. Behind him came Juan Ernesto de Hermosa y Rivera and Tirio Omiosiro, glancing around the group.

"We're ready, sir," de Hermosa said.

Chekov nodded, watching the team of six arrange themselves on the transporter platform. "Best of luck, eweryone. Oh…and Ambassadors, all you need to remember is not to hold your breath during the beaming process." He grinned at Lauren's and Kylie's wide-eyed stares. "Energize." The transporter-room attendant worked his console, and the two friends concentrated on breathing as they watched their surroundings dissolve into gray, a little like a scene change on a television show, and then re-coalesce into something altogether unlike anything they could have even dreamed.

All six team members stared around them. They were standing in a massive courtyard under a bright sun whose light was perceptibly more orange than the Earth sun the humans were used to. It would have lent the sky a deeper blue color if it hadn't been for the heavy pollution layer that somewhat obscured its rays. The resulting light level reminded Lauren of a partial solar eclipse she had experienced as a child on a visit to relatives who didn't live on Fantasy Island. The sky was otherwise clear, and there was a faint, lazy breeze that stirred the limp pale-green leaves of the strange, skinny, twisted trees that dotted the courtyard. Then Omiosiro said something in his own tongue, and the others followed his gaze—only to behold a massive, ornate building that stretched up at least four stories and boasted all kinds of mismatched architectural structures: turrets, battlements, onion domes, gables, dormers, cupolas, balconies, and even at least four bell towers that made Lauren swallow back a laugh. _If Mr. Roarke and Leslie could see those…!_

"That is the ugliest building I've ever seen in my entire life," de Hermosa said in awe.

"I'll say," Kylie concurred, shaking her head.

T'Rala and Christine looked at each other before the Vulcan observed, "I believe this is in fact the governmental palace."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Christine said dryly. "These people certainly know how to demonstrate bloated excess. But where is everybody?"

Right on cue, a door swung open across the courtyard and several figures strode out in military formation. "You are the Federation team?" the lead being asked. They were all clearly male, with closely-trimmed green hair, deep-pink skin and well-developed muscles.

"We are they," Omiosiro said. "We bring a medical team and an ambassadorial team."

"Very good. Nad'fwet'whug, you will escort the medics to the hospital immediately. The rest of you, please follow us." One of the native Clanimids broke away from the group and gestured to Christine and T'Rala, who followed him to the far end of the courtyard and away. Lauren and Kylie, flanked by de Hermosa and Omiosiro but not getting much comfort out of it in the wake of the absence of Christine and T'Rala, trailed the other Clanimids to the palace and through the door. Here they passed two huge staircases, one on either side of the entry, before going through a second door and into what was plainly a banquet room. It looked about the length of a football field and contained three wide tables that all ran the full length of the room. The decoration within was as ornate and overdone as the exterior architecture, but far more colorful. Kylie rubbed her forehead as if the bright hues gave her a headache.

The Clanimids led them through this room, out the other side, and through another short corridor that served as the vestibule for a second pair of enormous staircases. Beyond the next doorway was a room that contained tiered seating, with what could only be called a throne dead center of the back wall, raised on a pyramid-shaped platform with ten steps running up the front that served as access to the throne. Speechless, Lauren and Kylie stared around them. Obviously this was the equivalent of a senatorial chamber.

"Wait here. We will notify the Supreme Ruler of your arrival," their escort leader said, and with that the entire group exited through the door behind them.

Kylie snorted when they were safely out of earshot. "Don't tell me. The Supreme Ruler's gonna be lowered out of a trapdoor in the ceiling in a glittery little cage that'll stop in front of the throne, and the Ruler will just step right out and into the divine seat."

Lauren snickered behind her hand, and de Hermosa laughed. Omiosiro gave them odd looks, but there seemed to be a twinkle in his eyes all the same. Lauren cleared her throat and suggested, "Maybe we'd better watch what we say. You never know if places like this have bugs and hidden cameras."

"Hm, there's that," Kylie said, sobered. "But that wouldn't exactly denote trust."

"Since when was trust ever a feature of negotiations?" Lauren asked. _"We_ have to inspire the trust—we're the ambassadors, after all."

"You had to remind me," Kylie muttered, and Lauren snickered again.

"How much experience do you ladies have?" de Hermosa asked. His tone was conversational, but both Lauren and Kylie were caught up short by the question nonetheless.

"Mid-stream career change," Kylie improvised after a moment that had stretched out almost long enough to become uncomfortable. "This is our first assignment."

At that de Hermosa's eyes widened, and he and Omiosiro looked at each other. "You spoke of trust," Omiosiro remarked. "To me, dispatching you into this situation suggests a great deal of trust on Starfleet's part."

"Or stupidity," Kylie added, eyeing him as though in challenge. "Right, mate?"

Omiosiro narrowed his eyes at her. "I said no such thing."

Before the exchange could descend into something less civilized, their Clanimid escort returned, without his team. "The Supreme Ruler will receive you. Follow me."

Back out the door they went, but this time they began to climb stairs. The security guards had no trouble, but after topping the landing on the third floor, Kylie and Lauren were both winded and trying to hide it. Fortunately, this was as high as they were to go, but their hike hadn't ended yet. Here the hallways were wide enough for only two people to walk side by side; de Hermosa fell in next to Lauren and Omiosiro beside Kylie, in order to provide adequate security. They passed widely spaced, heavily decorated doors, all closed, until reaching a cross-corridor at which they made a right turn and then stopped halfway down. At their right stood a pair of floor-to-ceiling golden doors that were thickly encrusted with all kinds of sparkling jewels, many of which Kylie and Lauren had never seen the likes of. Lauren had time to recognize Arcolosian rainbow gems around the doorknobs, however, and grinned to herself before the doors swung open.

Before them lay a large room that gave both Lauren and Kylie the impression of stepping into a gargantuan pillow. Colored silks were draped all over the walls and ceiling, covering every exposed surface; heavy brocade hung over a large sheet of glass on the left-hand wall. Plush overstuffed chairs and sofas were scattered around the room in haphazard fashion. Beneath their feet lay a spotless carpet. "Remove your footwear," the Clanimid escort leader said. Lauren and Kylie hastily shucked their shoes; the security chiefs followed suit with more reluctance.

"The Supreme Ruler will be out in one moment," an unseen voice called regally from somewhere among the countless billowing silks. "You may sit."

"Anywhere?" Kylie asked.

Another jeweled golden door at the far end of the room opened, and out stepped a tall slender figure wearing a tiara and swathed in still more silk, in perfect tandem with another slender figure dressed almost identically who emerged from layers of hanging cloth. The tiara looked oddly familiar to Lauren somehow; but it was Kylie who drew her attention to the figures themselves by choking on a shocked gasp. "Bloody hell!"

At the same time both the other figures blurted exclamations in different languages. Lauren focused on the faces and felt all the blood drain from her own. "Arzi and Inriya!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Kylie exclaimed.

"Is there something going on here that we ought to know about?" asked de Hermosa from behind them. "Something you should've told Captain Sulu, maybe?"

Kylie whirled around to glare at him. "We recognize them, okay, we admit that much. But we never knew till just this second that they were here, in this palace. What was the Supreme Ruler's name again?"

"Groh'ar'zent'sen," supplied Arzi's voice, still carrying a somewhat stunned flavor. "It is my complete name; Arzi is a short form." Her face flushed magenta. "You'll never let this be known to outsiders, any of you, on pain of death! And I want your security guards out of these rooms. Armed guards have no place in negotiations."

"Go ahead," Kylie said. "You don't have to beam back up, but you can wait outside." Omiosiro and de Hermosa looked doubtfully at each other, but complied.

"Speaking of death…" broke in Inriya na'Khotorin, slowly approaching Lauren and Kylie. Her face reflected the astonishment that they were both still feeling. "You were shot by a Klingon with a phaser, fifteen years ago on the Spirit of Achievement planet. How can you be here, now, alive? I saw you die!"

Kylie went very still and stared at her. It was then that Leslie's words came back to Lauren: _"Would you ever forget it if you saw someone shot out of existence right before your eyes?"_ She'd been right, Lauren realized with a sinking feeling. She was trying frantically to decide if they could get away with the same resurrection tale they'd given Halloran on the space station when Arzi shrieked, "Impostor! Pretender! Arrest her now!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Lauren cried. "She's here to help!"

"Quiet, or you will accompany her to the dungeon," Arzi snapped. _"Now!" _The double doors flew open and their Clanimid escort team swarmed in, dragging a loudly protesting Kylie out with them. Lauren stared helplessly after them, feeling more lost than ever. Up till now she'd been only a little nervous, figuring that two ambassadorial heads had to be better than one and taking confidence in the fact that she and Kylie could bounce ideas off each other. Now she was going to have to deal with this situation alone, unless she could figure out some way to get Kylie freed.


	4. Chapter 4

§ § § -- sometime in 2297

Arzi broke into her anxious train of thought. "Now we begin," she said and actually smiled at Lauren. It was a strange, cold smile, one that told Lauren she was dealing with an Arzi light-years removed from the timid servant she remembered. Clearly, Arzi's killing of "Princess" M'sis'tenk had been the catalyst for tremendous change. "Come with us. Inriya, please call for refreshments for all our guests."

"All?" echoed Lauren warily.

"Of course," Arzi said, almost warmly. "We have Romulan visitors as well." She led Lauren through a maze of dangling silk at Lauren's left into an area that was hidden from view at the entrance, to reveal a sitting area already occupied by four Vulcanoid figures, two males and two females. "May I introduce Ambassador Mei'hna t'Raiheiteh; her close friend and assistant, Annedae t'Llihhirran; and secondary assistants, Aniol tr'Teisianh and Hweiai tr'Nhiekhran. This, my guests, is Ambassador Lauren McCormick…an old acquaintance of mine from years back."

The Romulans regarded her with expressionless faces, except for t'Raiheiteh, who gave a small reserved smile. "You are our Federation counterpart, then?" she asked.

"There were two of us," Lauren said with a sharp, quick glare at Arzi. "Unfortunately, our hostess here decided not to trust her, so here I am."

T'Raiheiteh gave Arzi an odd look and half rose. "Madame, do you mean that you have seen to it that the Federation contingent is outnumbered by the Rihannsu?"

That made Arzi flush deep pink again. Lauren took a closer look at her. She could still remember Arzi's paleness the first time—white hair, colorless skin, even gray eyes—and her unnatural thinness. Now Arzi's hair was an oddly attractive pale green, a sort of seafoam color, and her skin was the properly healthy pink that Lauren recalled in M'sis'tenk. The gray eyes were now a luminous silver, and Arzi had filled out enough that she was slim but in good health. She was quite transformed from Lauren's memories, down to the colorful, richly decorated clothing she wore and the tiara that encircled her head. It made Lauren squint. _I bet that's Mrs. Stink's tiara,_ she thought irreverently. _I wonder if I'll get the chance to talk to Arzi and ask some questions?_

"Perhaps I have erred," Arzi said, controlling herself with an effort and drawing her slender frame to full height. "But the ambassador's companion was impersonating a dead woman, and theft of identity—even from the deceased—is a despicable thing."

T'Raiheiteh nodded slowly, though it was clear she didn't fully understand. Little wonder, Lauren reflected. It was such a ridiculous predicament. She brought herself back to the moment when t'Raiheiteh's chocolate-colored eyes settled on her. "It was inevitable that the Federation would send an ambassador," she said, "but I did not think they would cheat you of proper escort. Aniol and Hweiai are my security; had you none?" She gazed at Lauren as she spoke, but the question was obviously directed at Arzi.

"She sent them out of the room," Lauren said, tipping her head momentarily in Arzi's direction. "You seem unusually sympathetic…" She stopped herself before she could stick her foot in her mouth, but t'Raiheiteh grinned unexpectedly.

"For a Rihannsu, yes?" she said. "Much to the disapproval of my companions, I have spent much of my life studying cultures other than our own. How else can an ambassador hope to broker peace between warring factions? Supreme Ruler, I ask you to be fair. You leave me surrounded by my own people, but you rob Ms. McCormick of her own. If you refuse to admit her security people, and if you insist that her co-ambassador has committed some crime, then the only solution is for my security men and my aide to leave the room as well." She indicated her companions.

T'Llihhirran gave her a scandalized look. "My lady, this is madness!"

T'Raiheiteh shook her head firmly. "No more than what our hostess has done to Ms. McCormick. Come, Annedae, do you think I am that soft?"

"Then perhaps you would have me arrested along with the ambassador's companion, to be truly fair," t'Llihhirran offered sourly.

T'Raiheiteh laughed merrily. "I dare say we need not exhibit quite that much honor. You may return to the ship, Annedae. Hweiai, Aniol, you might join the Federation security in their wait outside the door. Please, Supreme Ruler, will you see to it?"

Arzi looked astonished. "I never would have expected such fairness," she remarked. "Now I think it will be more difficult to choose which side will better benefit the Clanim system." She chewed on her lip, looking like the teenager whose waiflike image Lauren still couldn't reconcile with the current reality.

Just then Inriya came in with a tray of beverages and snacks, stopping in surprise to watch Annedae t'Llihhirran being beamed up in a cascade of red sparks. "What happens here?" she asked. The two Romulan men arose to leave; Hweiai tr'Nhiekhran's eyes lingered on the very lovely Deltan woman on the way out. Inriya smiled at him but offered no more than that before setting the tray on the low table in the middle of the room.

"Restrain yourself, Inriya," Arzi warned genially.

"Why?" Inriya asked, sounding truly curious. "He's very attractive."

Lauren grinned reluctantly and decided, as a show of good faith, to take the vacated space on the long sofa beside the Rihannsu ambassador. "Before I forget any more of my manners," she said, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. t'Raiheiteh."

"Call me Mei'hna. I expect you'll find it much simpler to pronounce," the Rihannsu said with a twinkle of amusement. Lauren laughed.

"Then in that case, call me Lauren. And what are we supposed to call you?" she asked, turning then to Arzi.

"Supreme Ruler," replied Arzi frigidly and settled herself regally into a large overstuffed chair, from which she regarded Lauren and Mei'hna as though they were a pair of lab experiments that had outlived their usefulness. Inriya flicked a worried look in Arzi's direction, making Lauren wonder exactly where Inriya stood in all this. "Now, to begin, tell me exactly what you can do to quell the anarchy in my system."

"You first, Mei'hna," Lauren said immediately. It would give her a chance to think.

Mei'hna smiled. "My thanks." Turning to Arzi, she said, "Perhaps you might begin by answering a question for me. If you are Supreme Ruler, as you say, then by definition there is no anarchy here. True anarchy means there is no ruler at all. Are you then unable to control the people you claim to rule?"

Arzi flushed again. _She's been doing that a lot,_ Lauren noted. _I have a feeling she knows she's in way over her head, and it's getting to her._ "There are a great many people in the system, Ambassador, spread over two planets. It takes time," Arzi said. She shook her head impatiently. "Suddenly I find this stifling: if there is to be true debate, then the full contingent on both sides should be present. Bring back your people, Ms. t'Raiheiteh, and you may have your security people present, Ms. McCormick."

"What about Kylie?" Lauren demanded.

Arzi glared. "You'll not win the impostor's freedom that easily, my old acquaintance. You had better contact your ship and have a suitable substitute sent down."

"I'll do that," Lauren said coolly and pulled out her communicator, calling up to the _Excelsior_ and requesting they send Jaunalinn Andresso down. She noticed Inriya's annoyed look and wondered what was going on. _Trouble between Arzi and Inriya, maybe? I hope it's possible to exploit it._ The security men entered all at the same time, the Rihannsu and Federation sides eyeing one another with bald distrust.

"An abrupt change of mind, Supreme Ruler," Mei'hna remarked, a calculating eye on Arzi, when she had called her ship to have t'Llihhirran beamed back down. Arzi only stared back at her without changing her expression.

Jauna and t'Llihhirran appeared in columns of sparks at the same time, across the room from each other. "Whoa," Jauna said, taking in the situation.

"You can say that again," Lauren murmured.

"Where's Kylie?" Jauna asked, lowering her voice.

Before Lauren could answer, they noted movement and focused on the men. Federation and Rihannsu alike were honed in on Inriya, who stood there aiming a suggestive little smile at them all. Lauren frowned and stepped back, almost colliding with Mei'hna. Arzi seemed confused, watching with a blank look.

The men abruptly began to fight over Inriya, who skillfully evaded their advances, all the while flashing a particularly inviting look at tr'Nhiekhran. "Chaos!" shouted Arzi. "Enough of this! Guards!"

"Oh, Goddess," mumbled Jauna, and Lauren blinked when she realized that Jauna too was affected. That was when she realized that Inriya was deliberately putting out Deltan pheromones, which didn't differentiate between the sexes, and stepped back even farther. Being a married woman, she didn't dare get too close, for fear she'd somehow betray Brian with the first being she came in contact with. In the ensuing pandemonium during which everyone in the room was herded out and dispersed to separate rooms, Lauren turned her thoughts back to Kylie and wondered what she was going to do next.

‡ ‡ ‡

About half an hour afterwards, there was a knock on Lauren's door, and she frowned in surprise. There was no reason not to answer, so she did—and found Inriya there. "Well, hi," Lauren said, studying her curiously.

"Greetings, Lauren," Inriya said and smiled a little sheepishly. "I hope you will let me inside. I must speak with you, absolutely must. It's a miracle you're here."

"How so?" Lauren asked, stepping back and letting Inriya come inside.

Inriya, now dressed in her native Deltan garb and with her smooth bald head bare of the silks she and Arzi had affected earlier, pushed the door shut and tugged Lauren over to the two chairs that stood on each side of a narrow floor-to-ceiling window through which Lauren had been watching people demonstrating in the streets below. "Sit," she said. "It's a long story I must tell you. I need your help, badly."

"With what?" Lauren asked.

"Arzi, for one. She's growing ever more out of control and less the friend I've known for the past fifteen years. I suppose it's true that power goes to one's head." Inriya sighed and absently played with the heavy brocade curtain. "Let me start from the time you left and Kylie was killed. We were safe on the experimental planet, on Spirit, but when that ended, Arzi was immediately returned to Clanim I to be executed for the killing of Mrs. Stink." Lauren grinned at Inriya's use of her old nickname for the obnoxious princess. "But you remember what Arzi said after the princess' death, don't you? She had new confidence and new serenity. We had all thought she was only a downtrodden slave with all the spirit driven from her, and she told us that she had merely let the princess believe this had happened. All she needed was the weapon."

"I remember. She said she dreamed of it for years," Lauren said.

"Exactly. She knew she was going back to die, but she didn't care, because she was free. But it seems that once she had done what she did, she had a new belief in herself. After she reached Clanim I, she somehow escaped from her jailers and disappeared. I don't know what happened after that, because I did not hear from her for ten years. So it was a great surprise when she appeared on my home planet and visited me."

"She managed to get all the way to Delta?" Lauren exclaimed.

Inriya smiled crookedly. "Amazing, yes? This was nearly five years ago, now. I had felt so terrible for so long. Arzi and I became very close friends during our remaining time on Spirit, and we told each other our life stories and even became blood sisters. We swore to do anything to support each other. So when Arzi begged me to come back to this system with her and help her instigate reform of the corrupt social system, how could I say no?

"When she escaped, she had somehow found her way back to her own planet, Clanim II, and to the village where she was born. She was embraced with open arms and they gladly concealed her from the authorities when they came looking for her. They were willing to do what was necessary to help her in her quest. When Arzi came to me, she had a little starship and a very loyal band of men—eight of them, and four were her brothers. Another of them was the man she loved. The rest were somehow related to her, cousins or some such."

"What made you go?" Lauren wanted to know.

"Our blood-sisterhood," Inriya said simply. "It bound us together, Lauren. Would you not do the same for any of your friends?"

Lauren pictured Michiko, Myeko, Leslie, Camille, Maureen, Tabitha and Katsumi, the newest member of their circle of friends, and winced. "Let's just say I hope I never have to face the decision. Anyway, what happened after that?"

"We returned to Clanim I, where Arzi had somehow acquired a large enough band of devoted followers that she thought she could make a raid on this palace. In all, she made five attempts to overthrow the sitting government. The fourth resulted in the death of her beloved, and I think that changed her. She grew angry and bitter, less willing to forgive and more closed-minded. She turned to me then and asked me if I would lend my own strengths to her next battle."

"Like what?" Lauren asked.

Inriya winced. "It shames me now to say this. But you know about the Deltan ability to take sex to an entirely different level from that experienced by any other being. We must always carefully control these natural urges, lest they overwhelm others in proximity. I did it this time to clear the room so that I could have a chance to speak privately with you. But Arzi wanted me to use them against our enemies."

Lauren made a couple of connections. "So you did the same thing you did to all those men and poor Jauna. Pouring out pheromones and making them all go crazy with wanting you, is that it?"

Inriya nodded, staring at the hand that plucked fretfully at the curtain. "Yes, I did. It was for my blood sister. I couldn't refuse."

"Inriya, blood-sisterhood doesn't necessarily mean that you have to follow Arzi into every crazy scheme she dreams up. Especially not if it goes against everything you believe in." Lauren leaned forward. "I assume this attempt was the one that finally succeeded."

"Yes, five months ago…and everything has gone wrong since then. I begged Arzi over and over again to get help, but she refused until Clanim II imposed its embargo on shipping food to this world, in exchange for complete equality. They petitioned Arzi, since they knew she is a native. But she has changed, Lauren. She wanted the same soft life that she had always watched Princess M'sis'tenk luxuriating in, and she wanted the chance to really enjoy it. I grant you, she treats her servants far better than she herself was treated, but they are still in servitude to her. And it's simply wrong. She refuses to see it, however, and she turned down the request from Clanim II. They tried twice more, but she was unreasonably stubborn—so they reacted with the food embargo. Most of the planet has been on rations for the last six weeks, and people have begun starving. Some strange disease has suddenly set in, now that their resistance is down due to this enforced famine. People are rioting in the streets and there is violence everywhere." Inriya dropped the curtain and leaned forward herself, grasping Lauren's hands in hers. "I am so very relieved that it was you the Federation sent to us! I have known from the beginning that we are in so deeply that we can't stop the tide from turning. I don't even know if the problems can be solved and the balance of power maintained, because Arzi won't give a millimeter. What can we do?"

Lauren scowled. "Well, for one thing, you can let Kylie out of jail. We came together, you know. How do you expect me to solve all this, all by myself?"

"You can't work with the Romulan faction?" Inriya asked.

"You must be joking," Lauren said incredulously. "No matter how sympathetic their ambassador is, she's still Romulan, and they're still not exactly friends of the Federation." She caught Inriya's downcast look. "Listen, if you want that Romulan guy you were eyeing before, and if Mei'hna and her party don't care, you can have him. That's not my concern. I'm just trying to tell you that I'm at a disadvantage here. Jauna isn't trained in diplomacy." She managed to push away the nagging thought that she and Kylie suffered from the same lack, and plowed doggedly on. "And Juan Ernesto and Tirio are security—you can't expect them to be of much help. It's gotta be Kylie."

Inriya was silent for a moment, then raised large liquid-gold eyes to Lauren's. "Kylie was killed by M'sis'tenk's phaser. We all saw it. Gods, Lauren, even you screamed that the princess had killed your friend! How is it that she is alive now?"

"Well…" Lauren began, wondering how much Inriya would swallow. But then the talkative Deltan woman lit up.

"The _fal-tor-pan_, was it not? Exactly as the revered Captain Spock was brought back from the void! Somehow, the Vulcans agreed to perform this on Kylie, did they not?" Inriya looked excited and awed all at once. "What a great honor!"

"Absolutely, of course," Lauren said quickly. "They were really diligent on Spirit, beaming Kylie up just as the princess shot her, and making sure she was stabilized. And someone aboard the ship that was in orbit there saw to it that she got to Vulcan to undergo the process."

"I had no idea humans had _katras_," said Inriya, huge-eyed.

_Neither did I,_ Lauren thought ruefully and shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. "Well, she wasn't far gone enough to lose hers," she mumbled and shook her head. "Anyway, they saved Kylie. She had to go through a ton of rehabilitation and so forth, but she came through it with flying colors, just as good as new. She's not an impostor, Inriya. Please let her go."

Inriya sighed and dropped Lauren's hands. "It's not so simple, I fear. The final decision rests with Arzi, you see. Even I don't have that much power."

"But you could explain things to Arzi, couldn't you?" Lauren pleaded hopefully.

Inriya considered it. "Yes, I could do that," she said after a moment. "I cannot give you a guarantee of success, but I can promise you that I shall do my best."

"If anyone can talk Arzi into releasing Kylie, you can," Lauren assured her. "Thank you so much, Inriya. Believe me, it's our best hope."

Inriya nodded. "Very well…wait here and I will give you word as soon as I have spoken with Arzi. I hope it will be good news." She got up and departed, and Lauren fell back in her seat. For the first time she could recall, she was truly and sincerely grateful for friends who didn't insist on blood-sisterhood to be true friends. The story Inriya had told her was enough to make her stomach do back flips; so when a couple of servants came around and offered lunch, she declined, wondering if she could sneak off to see Mei'hna and find out if she and her group had some Romulan ale with them. She could use it.


	5. Chapter 5

§ § § -- May 10, 1997: Fantasy Island

"Aw, come on, cousin-in-law, don't be such a downer," Camille coaxed, poking Brian in the arm. Drew Rainsford had decided to hit the casino after their fishing trip; Brian, not a gambler, had instead gone for a walk along the waterfront near the marina and had happened upon his wife's cousin, out for a walk with her son David and his infant brother Craig, a little more than two months old. She had invited him to have lunch with her, Jimmy and the boys at the hotel, and he had reluctantly agreed, figuring it was as good a way as any to get his mind off Lauren.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Come on, Camille, let him be," he said. "I don't blame him for mooning over Lauren. If it were you, I'd be doing it too."

"Well…" Camille had to smile at that. "Seeing as you put it that way, then…" She sat back. "But cripes, Brian, you're gonna waste your whole weekend, after Mr. Roarke gave you the time off because of Lauren's fantasy."

"What's the difference?" Brian said dispiritedly. "It's no good without Lauren around. I have no clue what to do with myself. I might as well be working."

Camille and Jimmy looked at each other. Then Camille's eyes grew wide for a moment and she leaned across the table. "Hey, Brian, maybe if you asked Mr. Roarke, he might let you see Lauren for a little bit. Either he or Leslie almost always goes in to check up on a fantasy at least once during the weekend. If you go ask, whichever one does the checking might let you go with them."

Brian stared at her. "Are you for real? Have they ever done that before?"

Camille started to answer, then hesitated. "I don't actually know, now that I think about it. Leslie never mentioned it. But hey, it couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

"Wouldn't that be kind of like altering a fantasy?" Jimmy asked.

"How could it?" Camille wanted to know. "It's not like he'd be going in to join Lauren and her friend or anything. He'd be just visiting, like Mr. Roarke or Leslie. When they left, he'd leave with them."

"I don't think I could do that," Brian said. "Don't get me wrong, you guys, because it's tempting as hell. But if I went in, I doubt I could come back till Lauren did."

"Well, Mr. Roarke wouldn't allow that," Camille said with certainty. "Okay, maybe it was a crummy idea after all. I was just trying to help. You know, this is what happens when you get involved with a _Star Trek_ freak, I'll tell you that right now. You take a back seat to the thing whenever it comes on, or whenever there's a convention, or one of the movies comes out. Does my cousin still have her three bookcases full of every _Trek_ book ever written and the tapes of all the movies and stuff?"

"Yeah, she keeps them in the spare bedroom," Brian admitted, and Camille grinned and rolled her eyes. "Up till now I didn't care that she was so obsessed. In fact I thought it was kind of cute. Now I'm not so sure about that."

"After she gets back from this one, she might be happy to stick with just the books and the other things," Jimmy remarked humorously. "Look, let me put it this way, Brian. Do you think Mr. Roarke's competent?"

Brian stared at him. "I should hope so."

Jimmy and Camille looked at each other again, and in so doing Jimmy noticed someone approaching. It turned out to be Leslie, and he stood up. "Nice to see you."

"Hi, Jimmy, Camille. How's it going, David? Getting along with your brother?" Leslie teased David, now almost seven.

"Yeah, he's not so bad, I guess. At least he was a boy, instead of a dumb girl like my mom wanted," David said.

"Oh, geez," Camille muttered and rolled her eyes again. "My son, the misogynist. So what brings you out here, Leslie?"

"Just making rounds," Leslie said. "Hi, Brian…how're you doing?"

"Not so great," Brian said. "I've still got the willies about Lauren."

"Aha," said Leslie and pulled a chair over from another table to sit down. "So you still think something terrible's going to happen to her, huh?"

Brian reddened a bit. "Maybe not that so much, but…" He shrugged under Leslie's good-humored gaze. "Well, okay, yeah."

"I just asked him if he thinks Mr. Roarke's competent," Jimmy said.

"I do!" Brian protested. "He granted my mother's fantasy eighteen years ago and my sister's almost three years ago, and now he's granting my wife's. But there's a difference here. My mother's and sister's fantasies weren't dangerous."

Leslie stared at him. "What do you think is dangerous about Lauren's fantasy as opposed to your mother's and sister's?"

"For one thing, she's traveling in time, and for another, she has to deal with people who have phasers. She could get stuck in the future if some glitch comes up, or worse, some trigger-happy Klingon could vaporize her."

"Your mother's fantasy took not only her but your whole family back in time," Leslie reminded him. "And then your sister had to deal with her abusive ex-husband, who could have killed her if he'd felt like it. Now what were you saying about their nice safe fantasies?"

Brian glowered at her, making Jimmy and Camille burst out laughing. "Oh, for cripe's sake, knock it off, you two. All right, all right…I get the point, Leslie. But that's not gonna stop me worrying about Lauren."

Leslie raised her eyebrows at him and propped her chin onto her fist. "Gosh, Brian, I just can't believe how much faith you're demonstrating in me and Father, not to mention Lauren." Camille broke into fresh laughter, and Jimmy grinned broadly. Brian threw his hands into the air.

"Worrywart," Jimmy said and punched him in the arm.

"Well put," Leslie said, grinning herself then. "Okay, so you're going to worry, but you don't have to be obsessive about it. We're going to do a routine check on hers and Kylie's fantasy a little later on anyway, and if you absolutely can't sleep till you find out how your wife's doing, then I can call you at your house afterward and give you a progress report. Just try not to lose your grip on sanity while you're waiting, okay?"

At last Brian cracked a reluctant grin. "All right, I guess I can manage that. I don't mean to be so overprotective, but I love Lauren like hell, and I don't want anything going so wrong here that she's in really serious danger, y'know?"

Leslie nodded. "I understand completely. This is going to sound like the corniest thing you ever heard, but love sometimes means you have to stand back and let 'em do their thing and get it out of their system."

"Guess so," Brian said with a resigned sigh. "Thanks, Leslie."

"Anytime." Leslie got up and grinned at them. "See you around, guys."

"She's a good egg," Jimmy commented. "Say, Brian, we're planning on hitting the luau tonight. You want to get Lauren's friend's husband and come with us?"

"Why not," Brian agreed. "Then I can corner Roarke and find out what happened when he looked in on Lauren." Camille groaned, and Jimmy chuckled, shaking his head.

§ § § -- sometime in 2297

The dirty sunlight slanted low over the city, outlining buildings in burnt-orange light and illuminating countless particles of smoggy filth in the air. Lauren, disgusted, yanked the curtains across the window and mentally cursed herself, at least for the fifteenth time, for having walked into this rapidly-souring fantasy. It had been more than three hours since Inriya had left to speak to Arzi. Lauren was getting hungry, but she was too anxious and annoyed with herself to devote much thought to food.

Then the door opened and Kylie walked in. "Hey, nice room you got here. Mind if I have a seat in that posh-looking chair over there?"

Lauren whipped around and sagged with relief. "They let you out! Did someone bring you up here? Did they tell you what happened?"

Kylie grinned. "Some green-haired slab of muscles came down and told me I was being released, due to the great generosity of the Supreme Ruler. Wouldn't've expected Arzi to have such a complete change of heart. You know anything about it?"

"Inriya must have convinced her," Lauren said. "Sit down and let me tell you a story." She spent the next fifteen minutes regaling Kylie with Inriya's revelations about Arzi, and when she finished Kylie began to nod.

"So. We're dealing with Romulans, Arzi's taking after her old slaver, and Inriya feels obligated to her on account of swapping blood oaths." Kylie thought about it for a few minutes before focusing on Lauren. "This Mei'hna whatever-her-name-is…you say she can see both sides of the issue?"

"Much to the chagrin of her aide," Lauren said, nodding. "It strikes me that Mei'hna's heart isn't really in this. I checked a map on that computer over there, and this system's hundreds of light-years from Romulan space. Do they want it that badly?"

"That's what I call overextending yourself," Kylie observed, mulling this over. "The only thing I can think of is that they need another agricultural planet, and they haven't got any suitable ones in their own space. Trouble with that is, there's a small population on Clanim II that has to feed a huge population on Clanim I. It's not as if they'd be taking over a major Federation food source. The Clanimids can just barely feed themselves, as far as I can make out." She looked up. "My feeling here is, the Romulans are after this place just to spite the Federation."

Lauren laughed. "That's some pretty ambitious spite. I don't know exactly how friendly Mei'hna is, or I'd ask her what the real story is. She mentioned studying other cultures. Romulans are notorious for their xenophobia, and it's hard to believe we've come across one who turns out to be a big exception."

"Quit checking the proverbial gift horse's teeth," Kylie suggested in a very friendly tone. "If we can make a case for the Federation stepping in here, then we might not have too much trouble getting the Romulans to back down. Anyway, you said one of the guys has the hots for Inriya."

"Probably artificially-induced hots," Lauren said, "thanks to her pheromones. But I can't see that that'd have any effect on the negotiations. I've started to think that Mei'hna has ulterior motives—something entirely different from her stated purpose."

"Think we could have a chat with her and find out?" asked Kylie.

"With her security guards and that aide?" Lauren retorted. "The aide in particular bugs me. She doesn't trust anyone, and I think that includes Mei'hna." She shrugged and began to pace the floor. "What it boils down to is, who can do what for the Clanimids? We already have a medteam working on the disease problem, and it's up to us to handle the riot part and the food embargo. We have a definite presence here. What're the Romulans doing to help the Clanimids? That's the trick question."

"So do we ask it immediately, or let the Romulans talk themselves hoarse first and then move in for the kill?" inquired Kylie, settling herself comfortably in her chair.

"If we ask it right away, our fantasy might end," Lauren said.

Kylie sat up and stared at her. "Is that good or bad?"

"I hate to say this, but I really have no idea," Lauren admitted, sighing. "Kind of a moot point at the moment anyway, since it's up to Arzi to reconvene the negotiations, and she seems to be happy letting us cool our collective heels for the rest of the day. I just hope she at least has the decency to feed us."

‡ ‡ ‡

Arzi did in fact have the decency to feed not only the ambassadorial parties, but the medical team as well. The appearance of Christine and T'Rala for a lavish dinner visibly surprised the Romulans, who began to mutter frenetically amongst one another in their own language. "I see we're already one up on the Rihannsu," Kylie noted to Lauren.

"That answers one of my questions," Lauren agreed. "Let's see if Arzi decides to take advantage of having everyone here at one time."

As it happened, Arzi waited till the meal was well under way before clearing her throat from her elevated chair at the head of the table and pinning T'Rala with an imperious glare. T'Rala returned her gaze, completely composed. "So, my Vulcan acquaintance from long ago…I have it on shaky authority that Ambassador Garrison was resurrected from death by phaser due to the great generosity of the Vulcans, who administered _fal-tor-pan_. It's a well-known adage that Vulcans cannot lie. So tell me, T'Rala, is it true?"

Lauren and Kylie both sat absolutely still; Inriya looked away with embarrassment. T'Rala regarded Arzi curiously, glanced at Lauren and Kylie, then turned her attention back to the self-styled ruler and said serenely, "Yes, it is the truth."

The adrenaline rushed out of Lauren's and Kylie's bodies and they both sat sipping from their cups, trying to hide their relieved shaking. Arzi looked very surprised to have the story corroborated by T'Rala and sat there in silence for a few minutes. The Romulans had been watching the entire time, faces impassive; Christine looked a bit confused but didn't say anything. The security men just shrugged at each other.

Then Aniol tr'Teisianh abruptly shot to his feet. "Impossible! Only Vulcans may undergo _fal-tor-pan_—the phrase translates as 'refusion'. Humans have no _katra_! How can it be that a Terran lost what passed for his or her mind and had it restored by a purely Vulcan ritual? Supreme Ruler, surely you do not believe this swill!"

Mei'hna scowled and barked out something very sharp in Rihannsu, but tr'Teisianh had done his damage. Arzi stared at him, then eyed T'Rala doubtfully. Finally she said, "But we have a Vulcan's word on it. Vulcans cannot lie!"

"So they say," tr'Teisianh retorted scornfully. "I submit that, when it suits them, they lie as well as any other Federation member. Admit it, Vulcan, you just told a falsehood!"

T'Rala regarded him as Lauren and Kylie might a squashed insect on the floor. "What knowledge do you have of Vulcan rituals?" she asked.

Mei'hna laughed suddenly. "An excellent question. I thought I was the only member of this party who had studied non-Rihannsu cultures. Do enlighten us, Aniol, as to where you suddenly acquired your information. I would be most intrigued to know."

Tr'Teisianh turned then to Annedae t'Llihhirran, whose face went dark green with anger. "I am not the only member of this party questioning these claims. Surely you have a protest of your own, 'Nedae, haven't you?" T'Llihhirran flushed more vividly than ever. It was clearly a pet name he'd called her; Lauren watched with interest, remembering that even Mei'hna had used the full form of her aide's name in familiar address earlier.

"You overplay your hand," t'Llihhirran spat at him.

At this, de Hermosa stood up and glared at his counterpart across the table. "What the hell are you trying to do here, sabotage the negotiations? What are you Romulans even doing here in the first place, this far from your home space? Maybe you should try to come up with a good excuse for that, instead of distracting everyone by calling a Vulcan's integrity into question!"

"You dare challenge me?" shouted tr'Teisianh, and both men drew phasers. At that Arzi rocketed onto her feet and let out a scream that bounced off the walls and seemed meant to punch holes in eardrums. It had the desired effect; everyone went still and gaped at her, as if afraid she'd do it again.

"Enough of this!" Arzi screeched, her face a dangerously intense magenta. "Is there no dignity in these proceedings? Leave my hall at once, all of you!"

The resulting silence was fraught with hostility as assorted members of both sides glared at one another. On the way up the stairs to their rooms, however, Kylie grumbled half seriously, "Couldn't you have waited till the end of supper before you decided to invoke the Supreme Wrath?"

Mei'hna turned unexpectedly back on the top step and said with wry humor, "Perhaps security guards don't find it necessary to eat to survive." They both grinned ruefully at each other, and Lauren smiled weakly. She hadn't eaten much before the shouting began, and her stomach was protesting the abrupt cutoff of sustenance.

After that both parties were left alone for the rest of the night; Lauren and Kylie tried to see the stars through the permanent smog in an unsuccessful effort to distract themselves from their grumbling stomachs. When they were unable to make out any local constellations, they speculated briefly on the chances of Inriya sneaking some food up to them before putting a halt to that when their stomachs started thundering in response. Kylie finally threw her hands in the air. "What's the use? Might as well try to get some sleep. It's not like I'm gonna starve to death, no matter what my gut thinks."

"Me either," Lauren agreed with a crooked grin. "Besides, my brain hurts. Maybe in the morning, things'll look better."

"Maybe we can have breakfast separately from the hotheads," said Kylie, and Lauren nodded wistful concurrence. They wished each other good night, each taking one of the beds in the enormous room.


	6. Chapter 6

§ § § -- sometime in 2297

Three hours later Lauren, who had not slept a wink, swung out of bed and paced restlessly to the window, tugging the curtain aside and essaying another fruitless search for stars. She shook her head in disgust and let the curtain fall back. "Blast this place, and blast this fantasy," she muttered to herself.

"A-men, sister," grumbled Kylie from her bed.

"Do I detect dissatisfaction with the proceedings?" asked an amused and very familiar baritone from somewhere in the darkness, startling both women. Kylie recovered first and called for lights. Sure enough, there stood Roarke in the middle of the room, looking annoyingly fresh and wide-awake.

"I thought it'd be Leslie who came to check on us," Lauren said.

Roarke smiled. "I suspect that Leslie is, at this moment, trying yet again to ease the misgivings of your respective husbands," he observed. "How goes the fantasy?"

"I think we made a giant mistake," Kylie said, sighing. "The negotiations aren't going anywhere at all, partly because they keep getting interrupted by one stupid thing or another. My right to exist has been called into question ever since we got here; we haven't had a proper meal in all that time…and our meek little friend, Arzi, the former slave, has been replaced by a shrieking, paranoid dictator."

Roarke regarded her askance, and Lauren grinned reluctantly. "See, since Kylie got phasered the first time around, everybody who knew us then keeps asking how she can be alive and kicking now. In fact, Arzi—who insists on being referred to as Supreme Ruler—actually threw her in this place's dungeon. We had to come up with a cover story, and it seemed to be working, till one of the Romulans started calling it a crock and nearly got into a fatal fight with our security. It's been such chaos that we haven't even had what you could reasonably call negotiations yet!"

"I see!" Roarke said, absorbing all this with a thoughtful expression. "So you have been utterly unable to create order from apparent madness, then?"

"It's Arzi's fault," Kylie said. "She seems to be enjoying holding up the works. It's as if she doesn't really want this to be resolved."

"Perhaps she doesn't," Roarke suggested. At their startled looks, he nodded a couple of times. "There are those who revel in chaos, believing it gives them the illusion of being in control. That may well be the case here—and if it is, then perhaps you should consider taking that control away from her. You are the ambassadors, are you not? You are charged with finding a solution to the problems on this planet. Stop allowing the ruler to direct the proceedings, and take charge. I remind you that it is entirely up to you to make a success of your fantasy. There are two of you: surely, with two brains focusing on the problem, you'll be able to find a solution and implement it."

"Well, at least someone thinks we're capable," Kylie said glumly.

"That's one of us," Lauren said. "I have my doubts."

Roarke looked at her penetratingly. "Then you are defeated before you begin. As I said, you are the ambassadors. If you are so certain you can't handle the assignment, then perhaps you should cut your losses, cede the planets to the Romulans, and walk away." He smiled at their outraged looks. "Ah…I see rebellion in those eyes."

"It'd help if we had something to eat," Kylie moaned plaintively.

Roarke laughed softly. "Well, I see no harm in assisting you with that. I believe one of your acquaintances is still awake. If you go to her, I'm sure she'll be willing to help."

"I'm for that," Kylie said, jumping eagerly out of bed.

"Thanks, Mr. Roarke," Lauren added, leading the way to the door.

Kylie was right on her heels, barking, "Lights out." The room went dark; then Kylie belatedly remembered their visitor. "Sorry, Mr. Roarke! Lights," she called out. The lights went back on and she and Lauren peered behind them…and discovered that the room was empty. It was as if Roarke had never been there at all.

"That's just spooky," Kylie said.

Lauren grinned. "That's Mr. Roarke for you. Come on, I bet he meant Inriya when he said someone could help us find some food."

The two moved down the corridor, aiming for a door beneath which they could see light shining. Kylie tapped a little hesitantly, and a moment later the door swung open to reveal not Inriya, but Mei'hna t'Raiheiteh.

"Oops. We didn't mean to disturb you," Lauren exclaimed.

Mei'hna shook her head and grinned. "In fact, I welcome the diversion. My stomach has taken vocal exception to being cheated out of that rather grand-looking dinner we were so generously presented with earlier."

"Ours too," Kylie said. "We were considering going to look for something to eat. Feel up to doing some exploring?"

"An even better diversion," Mei'hna said cheerfully. "Shall we?"

The threesome made their way farther along till they reached the nearest stairwell, where they decided to descend as far down as the steps would go. On the first floor, however, Kylie hesitated. "You know, unless I miss my guess, the dungeons are down there. I don't know as I want to revisit that area."

"You could wait here for us if you want," Lauren said.

Kylie's stomach growled, echoing off the walls. "Never mind," she muttered, making Mei'hna and Lauren snicker softly. They continued on till they ended up in a dark, musty-smelling corridor. Here, looking back and forth, they saw widely-spaced, forlorn-looking lights set into the ceilings, but there wasn't enough illumination to suggest which way the kitchen might lie. After a little whispered discussion, Lauren muttered, "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo…okay, we go right."

"Those first four words did not translate," Mei'hna said in confusion.

"They're nonsense," Lauren told her. "We use them when we're trying to make a decision. Let's see if I made the right one."

Due to the sparse lighting, they decided to move as quickly as they could, and nearly ran down the long corridor. Just at the end they could make out the outline of a closed door. This opened easily when they pushed it; Kylie called for lights, which revealed that they'd found their quarry. Grinning triumphantly at one another, they scattered around the room, raiding every cabinet in sight and the cold-storage areas as well. Their bounty produced enough food to keep them fed throughout the next day, utensils with which to eat it, and even covered trays to carry it all in.

Mei'hna said affably, "I haven't slept yet this night, so I have decided to eat instead." She smiled. "I have wine from my husband's own vintage."

"Lead on!" Lauren said eagerly, and the others laughed. They fell silent on their trip back upstairs, letting out loud sighs and nervous, relieved laughs after closeting themselves in Mei'hna's room.

"So what are we to do with the Supreme Ruler?" Mei'hna inquired about ten minutes later, having produced four bottles of wine bearing labels full of mysterious symbols. "It strikes me that she is merely toying with us."

"That's our thought too," Lauren said, settling down with one of her trays of goodies. "Every time it looks like we're about to really settle down and start working things out, she jumps in with some silly distraction."

"It was suggested," Kylie said, stepping carefully around direct mention of Roarke's visit, "that she likes things that way. Creating chaos just to keep us from working things out, see—makes her look like she's in control."

"It makes her look foolish," Mei'hna said, pulling the stopper from a wine bottle. "If we are to get anywhere in this debacle, then I think we had better learn to ignore her childish tantrums. A ruler should want what is best for his people, not himself."

Lauren nodded. "I don't see that in Arzi."

That stopped Mei'hna, while Kylie gasped aloud. "Arzi?" the Rihanha asked.

"Lauren, her threat!" Kylie blurted in a panicked half-whisper, as though she were afraid Arzi had overheard and was now about to explode out of the woodwork to bring a swift execution down upon Lauren. "Pain of death, remember?"

Lauren sighed. "Slip of the tongue. I still can't pronounce her full name, but we knew her years ago as Arzi—a severe shortening of the real thing. She warned me and Kylie not to tell anyone else under threat of expiration."

"I much prefer that to constantly repeating 'Supreme Ruler'," Mei'hna commented, making Kylie and Lauren giggle agreement. "I shall certainly never reveal that you accidentally let me in on the terrible secret. Here, enjoy the wine." She handed Kylie and Lauren each a glass. "Now, I think the first step in conquering this situation is to decide what each side is capable of delivering to the system. I understand you brought two medics."

"Right," said Kylie. "They're at city hospital working on whatever disease it is that's started felling the local population. So we have that much going for us, I suppose."

Mei'hna nodded. "There are only my aide and the security, and none of them brings anything to the bargaining table. However, I believe my agricultural knowledge may be of some use, if we were able to speak with a representative of the other planet."

"You're a farmer?" Lauren asked in surprise.

"We are self-sustaining," Mei'hna said with some pride. "In part, it's due to necessity. My husband Efvuell and I reside on a planetary backwater in the Outmarches, and anything we desire to add to our diets, we must grow or raise ourselves. Efv is the wine expert; what you are now drinking is the result of his botanical dexterity."

Kylie and Lauren had been listening with great interest to their new friend's narrative and had forgotten the wine glasses. Reminded, they both sipped experimentally and then stared at each other, eyes huge. "This is the best wine I've ever tasted anywhere!" Lauren exclaimed in wonder. "Mei'hna, this is excellent! I wish I could take some home!"

Mei'hna smiled, perhaps a little sadly. "I wish it were possible to send some home with you, but I suspect that Starfleet would seize it as contraband. It's my understanding that our ale is illegal in these spaces."

"That doesn't mean we can't get it," Kylie said with a raised eyebrow, and they all grinned mutual comprehension. "But Lauren's right. This is wonderful."

"My thanks," said Mei'hna with a warm smile.

"You must miss Efvuell," Lauren said, pronouncing the exotic Romulan name with some care.

"Deeply. The wine helps me to feel closer to him." Mei'hna took a slow draft from her own glass and savored it in silence for a moment. "And you?"

"We're both married, too," Lauren said. "And unfortunately, neither of our husbands is very understanding of this little excursion. They think we're chasing danger."

"Life is one long danger chase," Mei'hna said frankly, refilling her glass. "Before we grow more maudlin than we already have become, I propose that we enjoy our purloined food and this outstanding wine, and make our plans as to how to defeat the purpose of our vaunted hostess." She made a sweeping gesture that indicated all the edibles, and Lauren and Kylie raised their glasses in toast before the threesome tucked into their very late dinner and their discussion with equal enthusiasm.


	7. Chapter 7

§ § § -- sometime in 2297

In the morning both Lauren and Kylie were very surprised to find they'd slept after all. "Probably out of sheer exhaustion," Lauren said, "but I'm glad we did."

"I think all that food knocked us out," Kylie said. "What a hostess that Mei'hna is. I'd have dinner at her house any day. So what do we do, wait to be summoned?"

A knock on the door precluded whatever Lauren might have said, and Kylie went to open it, revealing Inriya. The Deltan looked as drawn and worn-out as Kylie and Lauren had felt the previous night, and her face was very somber. "Morning, friend," Kylie said.

"Greetings. The Supreme Ruler wishes to reconvene in the dining hall over morning meal," Inriya said with unusual formality. "You will follow me."

Lauren and Kylie shrugged and trailed Inriya out of the room; they made a stop for the Romulan contingent, then descended two stories and hiked to the vast dining hall in a nearly funereal silence. Here they met T'Rala and Christine; however, Arzi herself was nowhere to be seen. "Where's the Supreme Ruler?" asked de Hermosa.

"She will join you at her convenience," Inriya said remotely. "Please be seated and I will have the food brought in." She left the hall, and Kylie and Lauren watched her go, both thinking she seemed rather forlorn.

"So we now try to salvage this unsalvageable situation," Annedae t'Llihhirran said sourly. "This has been a colossal waste of time thus far. Are these worlds worth the effort?"

Mei'hna eyed her, speaking gently and making her words seem more ominous. "Do the proceedings bore you, old friend? Or have you merely been frustrated by the lack of sufficient opportunity to carry out whatever insidious plan you and your lackey have dreamed up?" T'Llihhirran turned deep emerald and fell silent.

No one said anything more till Inriya returned just ahead of servants bearing large trays loaded with food. Perhaps recalling the interrupted meal of the night before, the diners maintained their silence for the next half hour until they had satisfied their appetites. In all that time there was still no sign of Arzi, and by now they were beginning to wonder at her continued absence. But Inriya offered no explanations; instead, when she noted that they'd pretty much had their fill, she arose and addressed the group as a whole. "We shall now commence with the negotiations. I am the stand-in for the Supreme Ruler."

"What goes on here?" Omiosiro muttered so that only his own party overheard him. "I find all this to be one large farce. I begin to sympathize with the Romulan woman."

"Her Supremeship must be ill," Kylie said, touching off grins in the others from the Federation contingent. "Frankly, I think we're better off."

Inriya settled herself into Arzi's chair and regarded the group with a closed expression before nodding. "I charge both sides to make their cases by stating what they can bring to this world to aid in its prosperity and well-being."

Lauren and Kylie caught Mei'hna's quick glance, and as one they all stood up. The others stared, and even Inriya's remote façade dropped. "Both sides have advantages; each can bring something the other can't," Lauren said.

"We have the medical team," Kylie said.

"And we, valuable agricultural knowledge," said Mei'hna. Lauren's gaze strayed to the other members of Mei'hna's party. Tr'Nhiekhran's dark features went slack with surprise and then dawning optimism; tr'Teisianh and t'Llihhirran seemed shocked. "I submit," Mei'hna continued, "that if we all work together for the common good, the Clanim system will gain the most benefit. It has become clear to me from several days of studying your media that even without the food embargo from your sister planet, your people can barely feed themselves. We have advanced agricultural techniques that can be put into practice on Clanim II. My husband and I are primarily farmers by trade: it was this knowledge that qualified me to bring a party from the Romulan Empire to offer assistance."

"Traitress!" yelled tr'Teisianh.

"Silence, you fool!" Mei'hna snapped. Tr'Teisianh shot to his feet and whipped a Romulan phaser out of his clothing; beside him, t'Llihhirran began to shout furiously in her own language. But the real surprise was tr'Nhiekhran, who leaped from his chair, arrested his fellow security guard in mid-motion, and proceeded to deliberately break the other man's arm. The crack of fracturing bone made faces go pale, and even Christine and T'Rala had to work to keep their breakfasts down.

"You are heavily outnumbered here," tr'Nhiekhran advised with deceptive calm while tr'Teisianh sagged to the floor in agonized slow motion. "Hear me well, t'Llihhirran—your scheme will fail if you attempt to carry it out beyond this point. Unless you wish to be the sole cause of a full-scale war with the Federation, you will sit and hold your uncharitable tongue, and perhaps you'll learn something from beings who prefer to work for the greater good rather than for their own pitiful ends." He sat back down, keeping a sharp eye on the stunned Rihannsu aide.

"Wow," uttered Kylie, then pulled herself smartly together and cleared her throat. "In addition to the agricultural knowledge the Rihannsu bring to the negotiating table, we bring medical skill. Dr. Chapel and Nurse T'Rala, please advise what you've learned so far about the disease that's been spreading through the population."

"The symptoms are uniform," T'Rala said, Vulcan calm firmly back in place. "Patients invariably exhibit whitening of hair, either in patches or as a uniform fading of color; their skin should normally be a bright pink, but washes out to gray. There is also rapid weight loss and lack of appetite."

Inriya gasped, attracting everyone's attention. "Those are signs of starvation! Lack of nutrition manifests itself most noticeably in extreme loss of pigment in a Clanimid. Is that all this disease is? Starvation?"

Christine spoke then. "The starvation itself is a symptom of the disease," she said. "After exhaustive examination of numerous blood samples, we discovered a peculiar virus in the blood of affected people—and the virus is Deltan in origin."

Inriya's face paled and she covered her mouth with both hands; her eyes grew round with horror. "No," she moaned. "Oh, gods, I knew I was to be punished for my role in this reign of terror, but never did I dream it would be in this fashion!"

"What're you talking about, Inriya?" Lauren demanded.

"There is a minor Deltan viral infection that usually announces its presence by causing hair to grow on our heads," Inriya said painfully. "It lies latent within most Deltans, but in most cases never becomes active. However, I noticed hair on my head several weeks ago and realized it had awoken within me. I had medication to defeat it. But I neglected to recall the fact of its highly contagious property, and now it has escaped into the population at large! I have brought misfortune upon countless innocents!" Inriya's voice rose into a wail and she began to rock back and forth in the chair, her eyes unfocused. "It is my just punishment for allowing my blood sister to carry out her plans without mediation!"

"Oh, geez," muttered Kylie, and Lauren coughed loudly to cover a very inappropriate laugh. She noticed the dubious look on Christine, the exasperated expressions of the security men and the ever-so-slight expression of strained tolerance on T'Rala's face, and cleared her throat to stave off any further amusement.

"Dr. Chapel, this medication Inriya took to combat her infection—do you think it'd work on the Clanimids?" Lauren asked.

"As long as it's safe for ingestion, I see no reason why not," Christine said. "T'Rala, you used to know that woman, didn't you? Can't you talk some reason into her?"

T'Rala might have sighed. Without replying, she rose from her chair and approached Inriya, reaching out and crisply snapping her fingers an inch from Inriya's nose. The Deltan woman reared back, startled, eyes huge. "Cease these histrionics at once," T'Rala said without inflection, "and have someone bring your supply of this medication to us. If it is shown to be safe for Clanimids, it can be synthesized and administered to the affected ones."

Inriya stared at her for a long moment, then nodded abruptly, brightening with hope. "Yes, of course, of course! Guard!" She clapped her hands sharply and spoke to one of the natives, who immediately left the hall. "Ah, T'Rala, my dear old friend, you have done my soul good. Perhaps I can still be of worth here. Perhaps, with the assistance of all you good people, it will be possible to bring order to these worlds."

"We shall see to it," Mei'hna said and smiled. "Well, Aniol, I imagine you've suffered long enough, lying there writhing in pain while we ignore you for the sake of the negotiation process. Hweiai, call up to the ship and tell them to beam Annedae and Aniol up: the latter to sickbay and the former to the brig."

T'Llihhirran sat up. "You can prove nothing," she barked.

"What need do I have of proof? You implicated yourself in front of all these people, even those who don't speak Rihannsu. You have made a few too many careless remarks in your attempt to control Aniol's reckless actions, and thereby given away the fact that you are part of whatever ideas he had to disrupt the resolution of the problems here. I make no doubt that you hoped to step into escalated chaos and take over completely while no one could mount a defense." She sighed and remarked with amusement to Lauren and Kylie, "I find world domination a very tiresome motive for mayhem, don't you?"

"Overdone to death," Kylie agreed with a perfect poker face. Lauren nodded, but she could feel her lips twitching and ducked her head to hide her sudden grin. They all watched as the injured tr'Teisianh and the sullen t'Llihhirran vanished amidst showers of crimson sparks.

"My crew will handle them," Mei'hna said with satisfaction and looked around the table. "_Mnhei'sahe_ has been well served today. Now that we have eliminated the troublesome ones and found a likely solution to the problem of this disease, we have only to deal with the Supreme Ruler."

"Also known as 'the fun part'," Lauren said, and Kylie grinned rueful concurrence. "Is she actually sick, Inriya, or just sitting this out till she feels like showing up?"

Inriya shook her head, but before she or anyone else could speak, the guard who had been sent to get her medication returned, handing a small bottle to Inriya. "Mistress, the Supreme Ruler is up and about," he reported, "and she has announced her intention to join the gathering."

"Then have fresh food brought in so that she may eat," Inriya said, slipping out of the raised chair and taking the bottle to T'Rala. "My medication, T'Rala. Please, the moment you ascertain its usefulness or its lack, do inform me."

"I will get word to you," T'Rala promised with a nod.

"Escort the medics to the hospital lab," Inriya called, and several Clanimids accompanied Christine and T'Rala out of the hall. The remaining contingent made themselves comfortable; the food arrived soon thereafter, and directly behind it came Arzi. The ruler swept in with her usual imperious style and seated herself on her ornate raised chair at the head of the table, waiting while servants dished out breakfast for her and placed plates and utensils in front of her. Just when Lauren was beginning to wonder if they were expected to feed her as well, Arzi picked up a fork and dug right in, ignoring her guests until she had sated the worst of her hunger and then eyeing each one in turn.

"Has no one anything to say about what you intend to do to solve the problems in my realm?" she demanded, finally breaking the silence.

"We merely waited for your signal," Mei'hna said with a relaxed smile at her. "May we regale you with our solutions?" Arzi nodded, and in turn Mei'hna, Lauren and Kylie explained the agreement they had reached and apprised Arzi of the progress of a cure for the disease. Arzi, looking quite flabbergasted, stopped eating and stared at them.

"Is this so, Inriya?" she asked.

Inriya nodded. "Every word is the truth," she assured Arzi. "I was witness to all that was said here." She looked at Lauren and Kylie, who both nodded once, and took a deep breath. "We need only ask you to step fully into your position."

Arzi blinked. "And by that you mean…?"

Lauren gathered her courage. "Fifteen years ago, on the Spirit of Achievement planet, you freed yourself from an untenable situation at the death of your slaver, M'sis'tenk. I still remember your words from that day—that, though you knew you would pay for her death with your own, you would be dying in freedom."

"You have the power to change the way these worlds are run," Kylie took up the appeal. "You can reform the government and bring in representatives of every political division on both planets, who will work together so that all can benefit. You can eliminate the social hierarchy that's been the cause of so much misery for so many years. You can change the class structure so that the professions of merchant and farmer are seen as the noble occupations they really are, rather than as something low."

"And I dare add that the life of a farmer is unrewarding enough on the large scale," Mei'hna put in with gentle humor. "These good people work hard every day to produce all the delicious foodstuffs you sit there enjoying this very moment, and what is their thanks? They are looked down upon and denied their say in the government. The merchants have much the same problem, though they too work hard to see to it that the public has access to the items needed in their daily lives. On this planet, the idle rich elevate themselves into the very slaver status that made your own life such misery at one time. Surely you, having known the same existence that these people know, can empathize? Surely you can see what a perfect position you are in to better their lives and gain favor? For if you let the status quo continue, your rule will not last very long, and it will be remembered with shame at the very least. I am certain this is not the legacy you wish to leave behind."

"If you really value the freedom you obtained at such a high price," Lauren said, standing up and leaning over the table in entreaty, "you'll honor it by clearing the way for every person in the system to live a life free of prejudice and hardship."

Arzi stared at each woman as she spoke, her mouth hanging open, her face slack with astonishment. Slowly her cheeks began to turn the pinkish purple characteristic of Clanimids, making them all quietly brace themselves for another explosion of temper. But Arzi's blush this time was that of the embarrassment brought on by realization.

Barely above a whisper, she said, "You have opened my eyes…all of you. From the moment I put on my former slaver's tiara, I could see only the soft, rich life that awaited me, the one I spent so many years watching M'sis'tenk lead. I lost sight of the goals I had set myself the day I bought my freedom by killing her. And my poor blood sister has stood by my side all these years, watching me grow more and more like M'sis'tenk every day, always doing what I asked without any questions." She gave Inriya an apologetic little smile, and Inriya smiled back. "You are right—and you especially, Lauren McCormick, because you forced me to face the memory of my slaver's murder; and more than that, you reminded me of the price I am obligated to pay for that deed. No longer will I compromise the honor of that freedom, nor will I shirk the obligations I took on.

"I thank you, all three of you. Please, tell me how I can repay you." Arzi gazed hopefully at the three ambassadors. "Name your price."

"My only request is this: that my small planet have the first right of trade with your system. As I told the Federation ambassadors last night over glasses of wine, my husband and I reside on a nearly-forgotten planet in the outer reaches of the Romulan Empire, and life is peaceful, though not easy. We receive little aid or attention from the homeworlds, and it would assist us greatly to be able to exchange foodstuffs for the enjoyment of both sides," Mei'hna said with a slight bow.

Arzi beamed. "Consider it done, my lady! And you?" She addressed Lauren and Kylie simultaneously, and the two friends looked at each other.

"Just be sure you follow through on your promises," Kylie said finally, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just wondering one thing. You'd been looking to join the Federation, weren't you? What happens now?"

Arzi laughed and admitted, "Clearly we are still not ready to become Federation members. Perhaps it's not our fate. But I think to honor the memory of the experiment we three, and Inriya, were once participants of. The Clanim worlds shall remain unaffiliated and friendly towards those who show us friendship—in the spirit of amity and cooperation that that experiment tried to teach us."

"I propose a toast!" Inriya cried. "To friends, from all worlds!"

Servants filled glasses and everyone, security guards and all, raised them. "To friends," came the chorus, and they all drank.

"Not bad," Kylie commented, swallowing the rich-tasting juice in her glass, "but I think it would've been even better with some of Mei'hna's wine."

Mei'hna grinned broadly amid the laughter. "The sentiment is highly appreciated," she said warmly. "Perhaps we can imbibe later, when we have formalized all the agreements we've just reached this morning, so that we can properly celebrate."

"I look forward to that," Arzi said. "I am finished here; let's repair to the governmental chamber and begin making the changes."


	8. Chapter 8

§ § § -- May 10, 1997: Fantasy Island

Brian Knight and Drew Rainsford let themselves into the main house without bothering to knock, both men wearing impatient scowls. "Okay, Mr. Roarke, it's almost four in the afternoon," Brian announced. "High time Lauren and Kylie came back."

Roarke eyed them askance and made a bit of a show of checking his gold pocket watch. "I appreciate your anxieties, gentlemen, but on the contrary, your wives' fantasy has not yet reached its conclusion."

Leslie, who was printing outgoing letters, regarded them from the computer. "Before I start," she said to Roarke, "do you mind if I speak candidly, Father?"

"Be my guest," Roarke said humorously, clearly anticipating his daughter's coming rant. He wasn't disappointed.

"Look, you two," Leslie said, "I don't want to sound like I'm being rude or anything, but you have to be the two worst wet blankets I've ever met. Especially you, Brian Knight. I mean, at least Drew did his best to distract himself from worrying about Kylie, and he made an effort to really enjoy his vacation here while Kylie was having her own good time. But you…just wait till I tell Lauren exactly how much grief you've given me all weekend! I've told you over and over again that Lauren isn't ignorant of the universe she's visiting, and more than one person has demanded to know if you think Father's competent. And every time, you insist that you do. But your attitude says otherwise. If you love Lauren as much as you claim you do, then for heaven's sake, prove it! She went into this with open eyes and all the knowledge she can reasonably be expected to have, and she was really looking forward to an enjoyable experience. From where I stand, it looks like you're begrudging her that experience. What'd I tell you yesterday at the hotel?"

When she finished, Brian stepped back as if the ensuing silence had pushed him. His face reddened noticeably and he peered at Drew, who was grinning and not making much of an effort to conceal it. "Have I really been that big a pain in the butt?" Brian asked weakly.

"Yes," came the emphatic reply—not just from Leslie, but from Drew as well.

Roarke, laughing, arose from his chair and rounded the desk. "I apologize, but Leslie has a very valid point," he said. "If you need corroboration, you might check with Lauren as soon as she returns—which, if you will excuse me, will be in just a few more minutes." He gave a polite nod to the men and crossed the room, shutting himself into the time-travel room while Brian and Drew watched with disbelief.

"I thought he wasn't bringing them back for ages yet," Drew said.

Leslie grinned. "When you came in, it wasn't time for the fantasy to end," she said simply. "Now it is." With that, she returned her attention to the computer, while Brian and Drew gave each other bemused looks and shook their heads in defeat.

About ten minutes passed, during which Drew and Brian began to shift their weight back and forth repeatedly, then fidget and mutter back and forth between themselves. Leslie took care to ignore them, gathering together the newly printed letters and readying mailing labels for them. Then Brian started pacing the floor, and Leslie sighed to herself. "Guys," she said, "you can sit down anytime. You don't have to wait to be invited."

"She's talking to you, mate," Drew said and grinned again. Brian blew out his breath, and both men sat down, only to immediately get up again when the time-travel-room door opened and Lauren and Kylie emerged, followed by Roarke.

"Well, look here…a welcoming committee," Kylie said with gentle sarcasm.

"Are you two okay?" Brian demanded anxiously, meeting Lauren halfway across the room and examining her as if for damage. "Everything went well?"

"We did fine," Lauren said, peering up at him with a jaundiced eye, "and we had a very good time. What the heck are you looking for?"

"Paper cuts, presumably," Kylie offered, and everyone laughed. Drew pulled her into a hug, which she returned with enthusiasm. "Good to see you again, love. What've you been doing all weekend, besides wondering if a Romulan ran me through?"

"Wondering if a Klingon ran you through," Drew said, and Brian nodded vigorously while the others laughed again. "At least, that's what he was doing."

"There weren't any Klingons in our fantasy, honey," Lauren said, patting Brian's shoulder as if he were a little boy. "Look, no phaser burns, no bruises from fistfights, no cases of the trots from Romulan wine, no stubbed toes—not even a broken fingernail."

Brian gave her a dirty look. "That's the appreciation I get for being concerned over the well-being of the woman I love. I sure hope it was worth it."

"Every second," Lauren assured him cheerfully.

"Let's hope so," Drew suggested, "because I'd like to think this is the end of the _Star Trek_ adventures, once and for all."

Kylie grinned evilly at him. "Don't count on it." She snickered at his long-suffering look and turned to Roarke. "Mr. Roarke, I just want to say thanks a million for letting us go back again. Hardships or no, we had a fabulous time, and we even made an unexpected friend into the bargain."

"Wonderful," Roarke said, smiling. "I am very gratified to hear that. I do hope you and Mr. Rainsford will enjoy the remainder of your visit with the Knights, and by all means, let them show you around the island."

"That we will," Drew said. "How about some dinner?"

"I can go for that," Lauren said and hugged Brian. "We could take Drew and Kylie out on the _Jenny_ and bring a picnic-style supper from the hotel."

Brian, finally at ease now that his wife was safely back from her fantasy, nodded placid agreement. "Sounds like a good deal to me. I'll check on it. Drew, y'wanna help plan the menu?" Drew nodded and accompanied Brian out.

Leslie cleared her throat, stopping Kylie and Lauren as they were about to follow. "Just out of curiosity, was it really as smooth as you implied to the guys?" she asked.

The two women looked at each other, then grinned reluctantly at both Leslie and Roarke. "Between the four of us and whatever lampposts may be in the vicinity," Lauren confessed, "I think from here on out Kylie and I'll be happy just to be devoted _Trek_ fans, and leave the dirty work to the characters." With that, she and Kylie murmured goodnights and plodded out of the house with weary demeanors, making their hosts surmise drolly that both women would be asleep before they ever finished their meal aboard the sailboat!


End file.
